


The Proposal

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sweet, joy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: The title says it all!!!!!!!Happiness!





	The Proposal

Standing in front of him, red rose in hand, Alec's heart beats faster than he ever thought it could. A torrent of horses pounding through his chest.

His eyes never leave Magnus' as he waits patiently for Alec to speak. 

We've come this far, Alec thinks before taking a tiny step forward and dropping to his knee.

Magnus gasps. The small sound loud in the quiet room. 

Around them their family and friends are a frozen tableaux, not even seeming to breath.

"Magnus Bane?" Alec begins, hands fluttering against his leg, fingers curling and uncurling in the soft cotton of his trousers. 

Magnus' fingers seem to reach for him, stretching away from his sides to grasp at empty air before slotting back against his side like a soldier ready to march.

"Magnus Bane," Alec begins again, "For the last four years, you have been the only constant in my life, the one who has been there with me through it all. The joy, the support on the hardest days, the person I've shared my biggest dreams and greatest nightmares with. I love you without fault, I love you heart and soul. You complete me."

Magnus began to cry quietly, the tears rolling down his cheeks in glistening trails, dripping onto his lips where he tasted the salt. His smile could not be wiped away.

"I want to spend my whole life with you, Magnus. I want you by my side forever." Alec reached into his pocket, and held up a small, heart shaped box. He flipped it open gently and revealed the slim band of silver, a ruby nestled at it's centre. "Magnus, please will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

The whole room seemed to inhale at the same time, sucking the air out of the room. Alec felt hot around the collar and reached up a finger to tug at the knot in his tie trying to loosen it. He waited with bated breath, eyes never leaving those of his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance , who was trying desperately to get himself under control.

"Alexander," Magnus huffed out, his voice tender, eyes glistening, lips still painted in his slightly crooked smile. "I love you beyond words, so these will not do you justice. But I have loved you from the second you spilled your coffee on my favourite Gucci shirt. I loved you more when you stood up for me against the haters and the losers who denied our relationship was true. I cannot imagine a day going by without you at my side, holding my hand and being my biggest cheerleader. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Yes I will marry you! But only if you'll marry me too?"

As Magnus finished speaking he dropped to his knees in front of Alec and they embraced tightly, both with wet shoulders from the others tears of happiness. 

Around them the room had erupted and into the cheers and yells, also suspiciously loud sobbing from the Lightwood family table. Above it all, Alec shouted 'Yes!'

Turned out that Magnus had a ring all ready too, so they slipped them on to each other's fingers, a matching set and then kissed for a long time, for the first time as an engaged pair. 

Soon they were surrounded by well-wishers and eventually tugged apart to speak with their respective families. 

When they finally found each other again, Alec wrapped Magnus in his long arms and thanked him.

"Don't thank me, my love, you did it first! I'm so glad you did too! I didn't want to steal the thunder at a Lightwood family party!" 

"No-one would have minded my love, everyone is so happy for us, even our dads! Look at them chatting over there!"

"Hey," Magnus said then, a cheeky grin creeping over his face, "Want to get out of here and go celebrate properly? Pretty sure I've got some champagne left over from Christmas hidden away in the fridge...I could be convinced to let you lick it off various parts of my naked body..."

"I can tell this is going to be an even better celebration than when you agreed to be my boyfriend, Magnus!" Alec laughed and then gave him a cheeky wink. 

"Of course it is, husband-to-be...ooo I like the sound of that!"

And they sneaked out of the party together to go do husbandly things...


End file.
